


The Tiny Birdies of Thistle Lane

by BrightSilverKitty (PersephoneSleeps)



Series: Our Mercurial Selves [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bellamione children, F/F, Family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:02:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26393098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PersephoneSleeps/pseuds/BrightSilverKitty
Summary: Thistle Lane was the safest place in the world, wasn't it? When the unthinkable happens Hermione and Bellatrix race to save their children, and each other. A sequel to Our Mercurial Selves and House of Malfoy, House of Black.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Bellatrix Black Lestrange
Series: Our Mercurial Selves [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1628638
Comments: 8
Kudos: 81





	1. Chapter 1

Spring had finally come to Thistle Lane. The cobbled streets gleamed in the soft sunshine, and the trees waved their green leaves in the breeze. The witches and wizards traded in their heavy woolen robes for lighter fabrics in brighter colors, and the pupils of the Black School for Young Magicals began to prepare for their spring play.

Lucia Malfoy-Black skipped joyously out of the school. Though the prettiest girl in school was undeniably Prudence McKilroy (no one could beat a one-eighth veela in that regard) there was a liveliness to Lucia's features that often made others pause to stare at her. Any emotion was clearly displayed on her (admittedly very pretty) face. Her dark blue eyes often sparkled in joy or burned in contempt, and her hair was a mess of blonde curls that were a tiny bit more golden than her grandmother's platinum tresses. That day, her face was flushed in rapture as she skipped onto the street. "Come on, Reggie!" She called behind her.

Regulus was a mite paler than his sister, and the effect was pronounced by his black curls and dark brown eyes. He held a heavy book to his chest, and regarded his twin with a furrowed brow.

"Hello Marty!" Lucia cried as she led her brother down the street. She waved to the grocer, and received a short bow in return. "Hello Mrs. Burr!"

A stout woman laughed, "Good afternoon, Lucia!" And held out an iced bun for them. "You share that with your brother, now!"

Lucia immediately split the bun in half, and handed Regulus his share. She started to take a bite of hers, then paused as they passed a ragged looking man on the street.

"Hello," She said, stopping before the seated man. He had a tin cup held out, and a thick cap pulled low over his face. "Do you like iced buns?"

"Lucia…" Reggie hissed. He reached out and tugged on his sister's sleeve. "Lucia!"

She shook him off. "I haven't eaten any," she said, holding her half of the bun out. After a moment she added, "and my hands are clean!"

Slowly, the man reached a filthy hand out, and took the bun. "Thank you," he rasped.

The voice made Reggie's skin prickle with discomfort, but Lucia giggled, "You're welcome!"

"Lucia come on," Reggie whispered.

Lucia continued to ignore him. "I've never seen you here before." She said.

The man held the bun as if it was made of gold. "I'm only passing through. Wanted to see an old friend."

"Who is it?" Lucia asked, excited. She knew everyone who lived on Thistle Lane. "Stop, Reggie," she said, pulling her arm away again.

"Oh, no one you would know," the man said slowly.

"Well, if I don't know it my Mum will," Lucia said proudly. "She owns Thistle Lane, and we know everyone here."

The man looked up at her, and for the first time she could see his dark eyes. He had a thin, scraggly beard, and sunken cheeks. Though he was older, there was a youthful quality to his face that made Lucia trust him. "Does she now?" He asked. "She wouldn't happen to be. Bellatrix Black, would she?"

"No!" Reggie said, at the same time that Lucia said, "Bellatrix Malfoy-Black."

"Well now, that is interesting," the man said. "I wouldn't think someone as important as the owner of Thistle Lane would let her children walk home from school alone."

"It's only for today and tomorrow," Lucia admitted. "Mum is helping our Uncle Harry with something- Reggie _please stop!_."

"We're not supposed to speak to strangers!" Regulus snapped. "Mother will be mad!"

"Reggie, there's nothing wrong-"

The man waved his hand, "No, he's right," he said slowly. "You never know who might be looking for a sweet little child to take home. Little birdies can't be too careful."

"You wouldn't hurt us though, would you?" Lucia challenged.

The man smiled, revealing several missing teeth. "I swear on my honor that I wouldn't."

"See Reggie," Lucia tossed her curls triumphantly, and looked at the man's tin cup. "You're a beggar."

"Lucia!" Reggie looked horrified. He cast his eyes up and down the street, but no one paid attention to the two children.

The man laughed low in his throat. "I am."

"I have a galleon," said Lucia happily. "I can share it if you like. Mum says it's nice to share with the less fortunate."

The man did not take offense. Instead, his dark eyes twinkled. "I won't be taking your money," he said. "But I wouldn't say no to another iced bun."

Reggie clutched the book with one hand, and tugged at Lucia's sleeve with the other.

His sister cocked her head in thought. "We could bring you one tomorrow," she offered. "After school!"

"You promise?" The man asked.

Lucia nodded. "I promise."

The man smiled, and Lucia noted that he had missing teeth. "It's a deal then."

Lucia waved happily to the man before striding confidently down the lane. Reggie jogged to keep up with her. "You shouldn't have done that," he said urgently. "What if he's a bad man?"

"He's not a bad man," said Lucia. "I could tell."

"Mummy will be mad."

"We're not going to tell Mummy," said Lucia. She stopped in the middle of the road and turned to face her brother. "You can't tell her, Reg! I made a promise, and a witch's promise is the most important thing she's got! If you tell, Mum won't let me walk home tomorrow, and he'll never get his bun!"

Reggie chewed his lip, brows furrowed.

"Promise you won't tell, Reggie!"

Unfortunately, Reggie's devotion to his sister was stronger than his desire to confess to either of his mothers. After all, he might get in trouble for talking to the stranger too. "Okay," said Reggie doubtfully. "I won't tell."

Lucia grinned, and threw her arm around her twin. "Good, that's settled then!"

Thistledown sat at the end of Thistle Lane, across from the park. Tall trees rose on either side of the house, and a familiar canine face grinned at them from the round window beside the door.

"Hello Turnip!" Lucia cried as she threw open the door.

The Wubble let out a low woof, and rolled over onto his back to accept the pets from the children. He looked like any other dog, except that his pointed ears were a dark grey color, and the rest of his fur was sky blue.

"Come on," Lucia said, tearing off her backpack and leaving it on the steps, "I bet we can find one of Winky's cakes before Mother gets home!"

XX

Hermione stepped out of the Floo and into the family room at Thistledown. Photographs of her family lined the walls, and the little figures waved cheerfully at her from their frames. She stretched, set her briefcase down by her favorite armchair, and stepped out of her shoes.

 _I'm home_ , she thought, communicating across the mind link she shared with her wife. _Are you?_

" _I finished with the new trainees ten minutes ago,_ " Came Bellatrix's response, and Hermione could feel Bellatrix's tired satisfaction drape across her shoulders. _"We're in the library_."

Hermione said hello to Turnip, and padded upstairs to the library. There she found three curly heads-two black, one blonde- draped over an illustrated bestiary.

"I don't like it," Reggie said, his tone doubtful. "It has too many teeth."

"That's the best part!" Said Lucia, craning her head for a better look.

"Well, there aren't any manticores left in Britain," said Bellatrix, her voice full of amusement. "So Reggie won't have to check his closet tonight."

Lucia laughed, "He will anyway, Mummy. He always checks his closet. _And_ under the bed."

Hermione chose that moment to speak up, "Better safe than sorry, I always say."

Lucia and Reggie looked up and grinned in delight. "Mother!" Reggie said, running across the room to hug her.

"Hello, my little prince," Hermione said, kissing the top of his head. She hoisted him into her arms and spun him around. "Did you have a good day at school?"

Reggie squealed in delight as Lucia ran over and said, "Me next, Mother!"

Hermione obediently lifted her daughter and spun her around, grinning as Lucia let out a whoop of happiness.

Across the room, Bellatrix closed the bestiary and grinned. "I see you convinced your boss to let you come home on time."

Loyal as ever, Reggie said, "Mother _is_ the boss."

Hermione rolled her eyes, "I've been home on time every night since the twins were born, Bella."

"Yes," Bellatrix purred, "But tonight you're more on time than usual. Special occasion?"

"I suppose I just missed you," Hermione said, smiling as Bellatrix approached.

" _Mum_ ," came Lucia's exasperated voice, "Don't distract her!" She tugged Hermione's sleeve, "You said that Uncle Draco was going to visit you at work today?"

"Did I?" Hermione asked, feigning surprise. "I vaguely recall seeing my brother today, yes."

"Did he bring us anything?" Lucia asked, "He said he would bring me an egg if I was good, and I _have_ been good."

Hermione smiled, "I think he might have given me something for you, but I'm supposed to give it to you at dinner, so maybe if you washed up-"

Lucia let out a gasp, and ran for the door, "Come on Reggie!"

Reggie gave his mother a worried look. "It's not a real dragon egg, is it?" He whispered, as if afraid his sister could hear him.

Hermione ran her hands through his curls, "It's not fertilized," she assured him.

Reggie's worried look did not disappear, and Bellatrix stooped to wrap her arms around his shoulders. "That means there's no baby dragon inside," she whispered, kissing his cheek. "It's just a pretty shell."

Reggie relaxed, "Oh, ok then."

Bellatrix gave him a gentle push, "Go wash up and meet us in the dining room."

He scampered off, and Bellatrix rose and wrapped her arms around Hermione. "Hello Doveling," she whispered, "Did you miss me?"

Hermione kissed her, and said, "Always. How were the trainees?"

"Harry goes too easy on them. He's going to spoil them. How was your brother?"

Hermione frowned, remembering Draco's pinched expression. "He said that someone tried to smuggle a herd of Ironbellies into the country last week. I had to open a report, but apparently the Auror Department already knew."

"That's not odd, they're always behind in filing their reports with the correct department," said Bellatrix.

"Yes, but Draco said the operation was strange. Apparently the kids who were with the dragons had all been confounded."

"That's odd," Bellatrix said.

"Draco says that he thinks it's part of organized crime, but he doesn't know who."

"Well, I'm sure that with you helping out the Aurors will catch them," said Bellatrix, but Hermione felt a slight current of frustration from her wife. She knew that it bothered Bellatrix that all she could do was help with training. Because of Bellatrix's assistance in bringing down Voldemort she had been confined to her property instead of being sent to Azkaban. And while the purchase of Thistle Lane had afforded Bellatrix more freedom, she was still limited in what she could do.

Still, the alternatives were exile, which Bellatrix refused to entertain, or Azkaban, which was unthinkable.

Bellatrix gave Hermione another quick kiss, and said, "Don't worry, Dove. I'm fine. Let's get down to dinner."

Lucia was, as expected, absolutely thrilled over her egg. The pearlescent shell was light pink with spots of light green, and Lucia excused herself as soon as dinner was over to find a place for it in her room.

After dinner, the family usually retired to the living room, where they would pass the evening talking and reading. Bellatrix usually ended the evening by reading a chapter or two aloud from a book. That night it was a chapter from "Merlin and the Firebreather" a book about young Merlin's adventures fighting dragons.

After saying goodnight to Lucia, who was still blissfully excited about her egg, Hermione stopped at Reggie's door and said "Goodnight, darling."

"Mother?" came Reggie's small voice as he rolled over beneath his blankets. Turnip was tucked into bed beside him, and the Wubble let out a grumble of annoyance as Reggie sat up and dislodged Turnip's head from his shoulder. "Mother, can I ask you something?"

"Of course," Hermione said, entering the room. While Lucia's bedroom was light and glittering, Reggie had convinced his mothers to redo his room in dark blues. Glowing stars lit up the ceiling, casting a soft light to the room. Hermione sat down on the bed beside him and stroked his soft curls. "What's on your mind?"

Reggie's eyes looked fearfully up at her, "Is… Everyone on Thistle Lane is safe, right?"

Hermione frowned, "Of course, darling." She knew everyone who lived there, and the community was very close knit. They had virtually no crime. "Why, did something happen?"

Reggie opened his mouth, and then closed it. "No," he said in a low voice, "I was just making sure."

Hermione felt that something was bothering her son. "You know you can tell me anything, don't you?"

He nodded quickly, but his eyes were worried. "Can Turnip stay with me tonight?"

This was not new. Reggie often felt better if someone slept near him, and it was only after Turnip started sleeping in his room that he stopped sneaking into Lucia's room at night to be near his sister.

"Of course, darling." Hermione said. She leaned down to kiss him, and sat for a while as his breathing evened out and he snuggled closer to Turnip.

"Stay here," she told the Wubble, who gave a tired thump of his tail.

Bellatrix looked up from her book as Hermione stepped into their room. "You just missed Dobby. He's been feeding the stray cats again. I think he has his heart set on having one for his own."

"Reggie's worried about something," Hermione said, changing into her nightshirt.

Bellatrix sighed, "Reggie's always worried about something. What is it this time?"

"He wouldn't say." Hermione crossed the room and slid into bed. "Maybe something happened at school."

"Well, he'll tell us eventually," Bellatrix said, but her brow was wrinkled. After a moment she said, "Do you think we should have him talk to someone? Narcissa might know someone who helps children-"

"Do you think it's come to that?" Hermione asked.

Bellatrix shrugged, "I don't know, but I don't like that he's so scared all the time. Lucia always seems so..."

Hermione smiled, thinking of her daughter, "Lucia," she finished.

"I just wish we had a manual to tell us how to handle these things. I don't want to make it worse…"

Hermione pursed her lips in thought, "I'll talk to Mother about it," she said. "She'll know what to do."

Bellatrix nodded, "And we'll talk to Reggie about it tomorrow after we get home. Perhaps it's nothing. Some argument with a friend or monster he's worried about."

Hermione nodded, feeling better. Then she shook herself, "Sorry, I'm just wound up from seeing Draco today, I guess I'm bringing my worry home."

Bellatrix reached up and put a warm hand on Hermione's cheek. "Well, you don't have to worry tonight. We're safe, the twins are safe, nothing bad is going to happen."

"You're right," Hermione said, turning her head to kiss Bellatrix's palm. "Nothing bad is going to happen."

After all. The bad stuff was behind them.

XX

The office was quiet the next day. Everyone was on time, and Hermione was more productive than usual as she sipped her way through her second mug of afternoon tea. She was just debating whether or not to head down to the cafe in the atrium for an afternoon snack when Bellatrix's panic gripped her.

Immediately Hermione reached out, _Bella, what's wrong?_

Bellatrix's mind was a flurry of disbelief and fear, but Hermione was able to grasp two coherent thoughts, _"Twins"_ and _"Taken."_

The next thing she knew she was running down to the Floo connection. During the afternoon it was usually empty, so she was able to secure a connection immediately. She screamed out, "Thistledown!" and felt her heart speed as the green flames engulfed her.

A moment later she was spat into her living room, where Harry stood with a group of six stricken trainees, a worried Mrs. Burr, and Bellatrix.

"Hermione," Bellatrix croaked, reaching out her arms. In a moment Hermione had crossed the room and clutched Bellatrix close. "What happened?" She demanded, looking from face to face.

It was Mrs. Burr who spoke,

"I saw them, Hermione. I saw the little ones. They were snatched by a man. I'm so sorry, he seemed harmless. I never thought-"

"What man?" Hermione asked, "Where were they taken?"

Bellatrix sobbed into her neck, and Harry's lips were white.

"We don't know," he said, "I'm so sorry, Hermione. We don't know."


	2. Chapter 2

It only took a moment for Bellatrix's terror to become rage. It was as if having Hermione near gave her the strength to pull herself together. One minute she was wrapped around Hermione, the next she was in Harry's face.

"Pensieve," she snapped.

Harry took a step back, green eyes wide. "What?"

"I know every face on Thistle Lane," Bellatrix said, "And I want to see who took them. We need a pensieve, and we need her memory," she said, pointing a finger at Mrs. Burr.

Hermione felt numb as Harry arranged for the pensieve and an Auror team from the Children's Crime Unit to arrive. In the span of fifteen minutes Hermione's home was filled with people.

"Mrs. Malfoy-Black?" asked a woman with short auburn hair, "My name is Greta Mardle, from the Children's Crime Unit. I'll be investigating your case. Would you mind answering a few questions?"

Hermione nodded as she watched Bellatrix and Harry question Mrs. Burr. The pensieve was a portable Auror tool, small with chipped enamel, but big enough for Harry and Bellatrix to both view Mrs. Burr's memories at the same time.

"Do you have any enemies who would try to harm your children?" Mardle asked.

Hermione let out a hoarse laugh. "Yeah, we do."

Mardle looks surprised, "Can you name them?"

Hermione shook her head, "Wizarding Britain," she said helplessly. At Mardle's confused look she elaborated, "I'm the witch who killed Albus Dumbledore, and my wife and I betrayed the Dark Lord. We have enemies on both sides."

Mardle seemed to realize who she was talking to. She looked as if she was in over her head, and Hermione pitied her.

"Can you describe what your children were wearing?" Mardle continued when she'd gotten a grip on herself, "And do you have any recent photos of them? Something where they move their faces around a bit?"

Hermione nodded, and went upstairs to find the photos. Alone for the first time, she felt the enormity of the situation. Her arms ached to hold her children close, and she ground her teeth together to keep from crying.

It was Bellatrix's rage in her chest that helped her keep herself together. She hadn't felt fury and terror from the other witch since the last days of the war, and unlike then she used it as an anchor to keep herself afloat.

She found the photos she was looking for. One of Reggie twirling in a cape meant to look like Merlin's, and one of Lucia riding Harry's broom. She held them to her chest for a moment and promised herself they'd be home soon, then returned to the living room.

Bellatrix met her at the foot of the stairs, her eyes aflame.

"I know who it is."

XX

"Take us home NOW!" Lucia screamed for the hundredth time. Her curls were tangled from the struggle she'd put up the moment the ragged man had clamped his hand around her wrist.

Reggie sniffled, and cast a look around the room they were in. It was a hovel, with a table under a cracked and dusty window, cupboards with the doors hanging off their hinges, and a bare bulb that hung from a string from the ceiling. A bed sat shoved where the wall met the slanting roof, it's covers rumpled.

The ragged man reached out and patted Reggie's head, "There, there, little birdie," he whispered in his hoarse voice, "Don't cry now. I'm not going to harm you."

Lucia hauled her leg back and kicked the man in the knee, "Don't touch my brother!" She yelled.

The man swore loudly, making Reggie let out a frightened whimper. "Don't do that!" He screamed back.

The man turned back to Reggie, and ran a dirty finger across the boy's cheek, wiping away his tears. Reggie felt as if two cold arms had wrapped around him, keeping him still and making his breath come in short pants.

"Our mothers are going to find us," Lucia said, and Reggie's stomach fell further as he noted the undercurrent of fear in his sister's voice. Lucia was never afraid. "My Mummy works with Harry Potter, and they're going to bring the whole Auror department here."

The man chuckled, "Doubt that," he rasped. "Won't be able to find us."

Reggie whimpered again, and could not stop crying.

The man's voice softened. "No," he crooned, squatting down so that he was face to face with Reggie. He put his hands on Reggie's shoulders, "I'm not going to hurt you. You're safe here with me, I'm your own uncle, aren't I?"

Reggie shook his head, and Lucia said from the man's other side, "You're not our uncle!"

"I am too," the man insisted. "I've been your uncle since before you were born, and I've loved you that long too. I wouldn't harm a single hair on your head. In fact," He leaned closer, as if sharing a secret, "I'm keeping you safe. I am!" He nodded happily to himself.

Reggie shared a look with his sister, who frowned, "How are you keeping us safe?" She asked.

The man turned to look at her, and moved one of his hands to Lucia's shoulder, she didn't shrug it off. "I'll not be scaring you," he said, "but I promise you that I'm keeping you safe, and when all this is over I'll return you safe and sound to your Mummy."

"And Mother?" Reggie asked, worried.

The man nodded, "And Mother. Both of them. No harm will come to you as long as you're safe with me. No one can find us here, and we've got everything we need for a nice holiday."

"Our mothers don't know you," Lucia said, her eyebrows drawn tight over her blue eyes. "They would have introduced you."

"They do," he said, "And so will you. I'm your uncle Rabastan."

Reggie met Lucia's eyes, and shook his head. They'd never heard of Uncle Rabastan.

"And you promise to keep us safe?" Lucia asked.

The man- Uncle Rabastan- nodded, "I swear to it." He said solemnly. "I'd never do anything to hurt your Mummy." Pain crossed his face, and his grip on Reggie's shoulder tightened.

Lucia's face relaxed, and then she threw back her head and yelled, "Dobby! Winky!"

The man flinched away, and searched through his robes, pulling out a wand. "Silencio!" He yelled, pointing it at Lucia.

Lucia's hands flew to her mouth, which opened and shut soundlessly.

"Drizzle!" The man barked.

There was a crack, and Reggie fell back as a house elf that was _not_ Winky or Dobby appeared. "Master called?" It squeaked, casting a trembling eye to Lucia.

Rabastan gestured towards Lucia, "The anti-house elf wards," he shouted, "Have they held?"

Drizzle closed his eyes, and then nodded. "They've held, Master. Drizzle is the only Elf that can be summoned in or out of the woods."

Lucia stomped her foot, and Reggie said, "You said you wouldn't hurt us!"

"It's a silencing charm, not a curse," Rabastan said. He smiled his rotten grin at Lucia, who shrank back against Reggie, "Luckily, There's no harm done." He waved his wand, "Finite!"

Lucia gasped, but remained silent.

"Sorry about that," Rabastan said, "Just had to be sure. Like I said, you're safe with me as long as no one can find us." He gave Drizzle a pointed look, and the elf nodded. With another crack, Drizzle disappeared.

"Now, you must be hungry," Rabastan said, standing up. "I'll make us something for supper."

Reggie watched the man move towards the cabinets, where he noticed a greasy stove and a sink. The sound of banging came as Rabastan dug through the cabinet over the stove.

"What are we going to do?" Reggie whispered. He licked his lips, which had gone dry, and said, "I don't feel safe. I want to go home."

"We will," Lucia said, but her voice trembled. "He says that no one can find us in the woods, right?"

Reggie nodded, eyes still on Rabastan's back.

"Then we just have to get out of the woods," Lucia said. "Tonight, when he goes to sleep, we'll sneak out, find the edge of the woods, and call Dobby and Winky. They'll be listening for us."

Reggie nodded, eyes still watery, "Tonight?"

"Yeah. We'll be home before morning."

Reggie turned to look at Lucia. His normally brave sister was pale, and her eyes shone a little too bright. When she took his hand, hers shook badly.

Reggie tightened his hold on her, and made his voice strong.

"Nothing will happen to us," he promised, the icy feeling fading, "We _will_ go home."

Lucia closed her eyes, and nodded.


End file.
